mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evil genius93
Hi, welcome to Mount and Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Evil genius93 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:11, 19 May 2009 Spelling Does this wiki use American or British spelling for its articles? So far, I have seen both, but I think that we should use American spelling, because Mount & Blade uses that spelling. -- Carralpha 07:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well I think using both wille be fine. It's always English after all. - evil_genius93 Also, are there any active Administrators on this wiki? The counts one, but apparently he hasn't been active for almost a year. An active administrator is something this wiki needs - especially since the WIKIA IS SO GOOD page probably needs to be deleted, and the Nords page should be renamed to 'Kingdom of Nords' -- Carralpha 13:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, I agree. Really I don't know what to do... --Evil genius93 13:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) According to the Wiki's page on administrators, we can ask one of the Wikia team and they will happily make us one, if we have made enough contributions. Do you fancy being an administrator? I'd happily support you, and I don't know anyone who would go against you. -- Carralpha 14:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Really, I'd like to. But I fear I may not be constant in my work. I mean, I'm a student, I haven't got much time so I may be not as present as I would like. How about you? --Evil genius93 14:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like to too, but, as you say, it will be hard for me to constantly keep up the wiki in the long term. However, we really need someone to keep everything under control, even if it's just intil this wiki gets onto its feet. -- Carralpha 14:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) If I have your support, then I'll nominate myself to be an administrator. I think that I could be able to do this. -- Carralpha 14:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Very well, let's do this. --Evil genius93 14:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Right then. All we need to do is give one of the Wikia Community some information about the situation, and then we'll see what happens from there. -- Carralpha 14:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I've sent a request to Wikia, so now we just have to wait ... (dramatic silence) ... -- Carralpha 15:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Let's pray our god Chuck Norris... XD --Evil genius93 13:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Apparently, you have to welcome all new users before becoming an Administrator. Hmm ... there are no new users to welcome ... -- Carralpha 10:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Did they actually say this to you or you read it somewhere? Seems strange there are only us in here! --Evil genius93 14:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I read it somewhere. Also, we should look at the manual of style so we can edit stuff and create pages the right way -- Carralpha 15:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Who will be admin? Wikia have told me that the three of us (you, me and Namyahmas) need to decide who will be administrator. I have also been told that two or three of us could be admins. -- Carralpha 08:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) For reasons I've already told you I won't candidate myself as admin (at least as primary admin). If there will be need of a second admin I may think about it. In either case you got my support. --Evil genius93 13:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) We can have two or three admins if we want. I think I will be admin, but will you do it as well? -- Carralpha 13:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well, since we're only in three we could all admins. Maybe if we'll have more users we'll repart charges and privileges better. --Evil genius93 13:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Okay then. -- Carralpha 13:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You are now an administrator. -- Carralpha 06:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Logo Okay, now that we're admins, we need to work on a logo for the wiki (the one to go in the top-left hand corner). I'm not very creative, so I don't know what to use. Do you have any ideas? -- Carralpha 06:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Mmm... I'll try to figure something out. --Evil genius93 08:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I made this What do you think? --Evil genius93 09:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I love it. If its the right size, then we can use it. -- Carralpha 10:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :The size needs to be 155 by 155 pixels (it appears to be 155 by 156, so changing it won't be too hard). Also, a white background would be better than a black one, in my opinion. Apart from that, it's brilliant! -- Carralpha 10:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thx, now if I recall the size was 155 width and 115 height, so it's ok for the size. Now I'll change the background. --Evil genius93 11:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Done, set the background as white, uploaded and protected. The size is 155x116. --Evil genius93 11:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Great. It looks much better than a random arcade game. -- Carralpha 13:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC)